


La Canción de Sherlock

by AdrelBlack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Lives, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No importa que el juego termine John, todo volverá a empezar y nosotros volveremos a encontrarnos. / "Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: ¡Nuestro primer año! del 221B Baker Street" fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Canción de Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien.
> 
> Si pudieran prestar atención a unas cuantas divagaciones antes de comenzar.
> 
> Por principio "Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: ¡Nuestro primer año! del foro 221B Baker Street (2015)
> 
> Les comento que elegí participar con la frase de un libro al azar y me tocó: "¡Shhh! ¿Puedes oírlo? Los árboles puede. Son ls primeros en saber que se acerca." Las Horas Distantes, de Kate Morton.
> 
> Luego, ustedes ya lo saben, ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece (ni siquiera John Watson, lo cual es tan triste), ellos son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat, la BBC y un montón de gente que si tiene ánimo de lucro y no como yo que lo hago solo por amor al arte (y a John).
> 
> El fic es clasificación M por una razón y contiene escenas de hombres entrando en acción, si no te gusta, con toda confianza, este es el momento de dar la vuelta.
> 
> Si aun sigues conmigo, ¡que lo disfrutes!

**I**

John seguía mirando por la ventana de la Land Rover, preguntándose ¿cómo fue que llegó a aquel lugar?, y encogiéndose de hombros al conocer la respuesta: Sherlock Holmes.

Mientras los árboles seguían pasando por su ventana, John, no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraño que había sido aquel día y apenas eran las tres de la tarde. Por comienzo, se había quedado dormido y no había despertado hasta que escuchó a Sherlock arrancando una melodía, difusa y antigua, de forma tranquila a su violín, algo que sonaba trémulo y melancólico, nada propio de él. Cosa extraña ya que hacía al menos una semana que no tenían casos y usualmente, cuando ello ocurría Sherlock tocaba más bien armonías destempladas, que parecían hacer gritar al pobre instrumento. Eso claro era solo el principio, el asunto real era que Sherlock estaba comportándose de manera poco habitual. El Doctor se había acostumbrado a sus hábitos maniacos, a sus silencios prolongados, a los momentos en los que se perdía en su palacio mental, dejándole fuera.

Pero este día era distinto, parecía lejanamente pensativo.

Cuando John bajó las escaleras de su dormitorio, Sherlock paró de tocar y le miró, luego fue como si una especie de tornado se hubiera desatado en Baker Street, empacó una maleta enorme, empujó a John a que hiciera las propias, de alguna manera, —probablemente saqueando las estanterías de la Señora Hudson, —se hizo con un saco con provisiones y consiguió aquella Land Rover, cortesía de Mycroft, sospechaba John. El soldado apenas había alcanzado a tomar la SIG, mientras era arrastrado por esa fuerza de la naturaleza llamada Sherlock Holmes.

— ¿Podrás ya decirme hacia donde nos dirigimos? —dijo John, luego de que Sherlock manejara por casi una hora.

—A Pulborough.

— ¿Y porque vamos a Pulborough? —Las ideas de Sherlock algunas veces eran irreales.

—Por un caso.

— ¿Qué caso? —Preguntó John, —no hemos tenido casos nuevos en una semana.

—Es un caso antiguo.

El doctor se quedó callado, aunque no entendía a qué se refería Sherlock con aquello de "un caso antiguo", lo más probable era que si dijera algo Sherlock le lanzara una mirada de "obvio" que le hiciera sentir como si fuera la persona más estúpida sobre la faz de la tierra, de modo que se quedó callado.

El pueblo de Pulborough, ubicado al sur de Londres, era un lugar pintoresco, sus casitas de piedra, el ruido tenue, la gente caminando por las calles con tranquilidad, aquello parecía tan lejano de la ciudad, mucho más lejano que solo una hora de camino, había una arboleda densa que rodeaba el pueblo. Sherlock siguió el camino por la calle principal hasta salir del caserío, John vio como las pocas casas quedaban atrás mientras el detective tomaba un dañado camino secundario.

—Creí que íbamos a Pulborough.

—Sí, —respondió el detective y luego aclaró —bueno, siguen siendo sus terrenos.

Los árboles eran más frondosos cada vez, el sol de la tarde se convirtió en una especie de penumbra en aquel camino. Los árboles crecían tan juntos que habían formado un domo en torno a aquella vieja carretera. Las piedras sobresalían en todas direcciones y aunque Sherlock manejaba despacio en más de una ocasión tuvo que cambiar violentamente de dirección al salirle al paso un matojo o una roca especialmente grandes. Al final del camino una enorme reja de hierro oxidado les recibió, —la verja remataba lo que parecían ser muros que se extendían a varios metros cercando una gran propiedad, —estaba cubierta por maleza, en torno a ella la naturaleza había seguido su paso, pasando por encima de aquellas puertas, enredándose en sus barrotes.

Sherlock se apeó de la Land Rover y caminó hacia las rejas.

—Vamos John.

El doctor se bajó también de la camioneta y siguió a Sherlock que ya intentaba abrir las puertas y colarse.

—No —respondió el Doctor. Sherlock volteó a mirarlo tan rápido que John pensó que se había lastimado el cuello.

— ¿No?

—Voy a seguirte —aclaró John y aquella sin duda era su verdad, seguiría a Sherlock al infierno si se lo pidiera —pero necesito que me digas qué hacemos aquí —John miró más allá de las rejas, una enorme casa medio en ruinas se levantaba imponente en medio de un jardín que ahora parecía una especie de territorio salvaje. — ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Sherlock?

Sherlock se mordió el labio como si fuera reacio a decir nada.

—Te lo contaré dentro…

— ¿Vamos a entrar? —John lanzó de nuevo una mirada apreciativa al lugar —esa casa parece estar lista para derrumbarse.

—Toma las maletas.

Sherlock llevó la Land Rover hacia uno de los costados de la propiedad, donde quedó cubierta casi completamente por la breña. Luego cargó con su gigantesca maleta, mientras John tomaba su austero equipaje y las dos mochilas con provisiones.

Después se afanaron en forzar las rejas hacia el interior de aquella mole.

**II**

Los árboles alrededor se miraban añejos, había demasiados tipos, algunos de los cuales John no había visto en su vida, no podría asegurarlo, pero, podría decir que hacía décadas que nadie pisaba aquellos terrenos.

El aire traía olores estrafalarios, hojas secas, hierba mojada, justo en el centro de aquello que debió ser el jardín frontal un sauce movía sus ramas al viento, justo al borde del hueco seco, de lo que sin duda había sido un lago artificial. No pasaron cerca del árbol, pero aun así John se sentía hipnotizado por él, lo escuchaba susurrar, por algún extraño motivo el correr del viento entre sus ramas le recordó la melodía que Sherlock había tocado aquella mañana.

La puerta estaba sostenida solo por uno de sus goznes, como un soldado herido, encorvado, pero aun en su posición, los hombres la traspasaron para encontrarse con un enorme salón que olía a encierro y decrepitud.

—Sherlock —susurró John — ¿estamos buscando a alguien?

De pronto la idea de que en aquella casona hubiera un asesino, un secuestrador o un terrorista acechante le pareció a John el único motivo sensato para estar en aquel lugar.

Sherlock le miró con el ceño fruncido, negando con la cabeza.

—Ven —el detective se lanzó escaleras arriba.

—Con cuidado —exclamó John —no parece que pueda sostenerse.

—Se ha sostenido por más de un siglo —aclaró el moreno, —aguantará un poco más.

Ambos se dirigieron a la segunda planta, arriba la casa mostraba los mismos signos de abandono: el polvo, y las polillas. Luego obviando el resto de las puertas, se dirigieron hacia la puerta del fondo, una enorme estructura de madera, al abrirla ingresaron a una habitación grande, parecía haber sido el cuarto principal, aun podía verse el brocado en las cortinas y la riqueza de las alfombras que ahora eran devoradas por los ratones, los vidrios permanecían intactos.

Sherlock dejó caer las maletas y John hizo lo propio.

La estancia parecía haberse resguardado del tiempo mejor que el resto de la casa, dentro no olía a decrepitud, sino a encierro, John abrió un poco una de las ventanas, que estaba solo resquebrajada, pero cuyos vidrios habían sobrevivido.

— ¿Qué es este lugar Sherlock? —en la cabecera de la enorme cama, la más grande que hubiera visto nunca, había una pintura de dos hombres, ambos de pie lado a lado, uno vestía como militar, el otro como un miembro de los "bow street", sin embargo sus rostros se habían decolorado con los años, dejando sus semblantes olvidados, John miraba con curiosidad, aún tenía los ojos clavados en aquellas figuras sin rostro, cuando la ronca voz de Sherlock lo sobresaltó.

—En 1895 Pulborough no existía, era apenas una posada, una especie de parada en el camino hacia Sussex, sin embargo ésta casa ya existía, aunque el nombre del dueño se perdió con los años. —John miró a Sherlock, el detective era un hombre práctico ante todo, los cuentos y las historias, a menos que tuvieran una utilidad práctica no eran lo suyo, así que era extraño escucharlo hablar, se acercó a John y miró la pintura. —Dos hombres fueron asesinados aquí, en ese año, fue la última vez que esta casa estuvo habitada.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Dijiste que estabas harto de salir en los periódicos, —Sherlock miró a John, —así que estuve investigando sobre viejos crímenes en la Librería Británica.

—Sigo sin entender por qué estamos aquí —aclaró John y se encaminó hacia la ventana, el viejo sauce seguía meciéndose ajeno a su presencia, al tiempo, a todo, indolente ante todo lo que le rodeaba, de nuevo la canción de Sherlock resonó en la memoria del Doctor.

—Hubo algo que llamó mi atención —dijo el detective dirigiéndose hacia una de las mochilas y sacando un libro muy ajado de dentro, John alcanzó a leer en la portada, _**"crímenes victorianos sin resolver"**_ , Holmes deslizó los dedos por las páginas amarillentas, el papel parecía a punto de resquebrajarse.

Luego Sherlock dijo:

—Ambos hombres —hizo un gesto hacia el retrato en la cabecera, John volvió la vista de nuevo a los rostros ausentes —rondaban los treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos, vivían solos, fueron encontrados muertos, bajo el sauce, ambos murieron de un tiro uno en la sien el otro en el abdomen. Extrañamente nadie pareció interesado, nunca se supo quién les asesinó o porqué, sus nombres se perdieron en la historia, una casa victoriana como ésta debió de ser de alguien adinerado, aun así nunca nadie la reclamó —John apartó con renuencia la vista del retrato y dirigió sus ojos a Sherlock que le miraba fijamente —lo único que se conserva de esos dos hombres son sus iniciales —algo en el estómago de John se agitó, de pronto no quería saber cuáles eran las iniciales de esos dos hombres, quería volver a casa a Londres, a Baker Street, olvidarse de este extraño lugar donde algo malo había pasado, sacar de su mente la melodía que Sherlock tocaba en la mañana y que el sauce, en el centro del patio repetía incesante —uno se llamaba S.H. y el otro J.W.

**III**

—Sí, bueno, —John se quedó callado un momento antes de continuar, Sherlock le miraba fijamente, John rehuyó la mirada hacia la ventana en el patio el sauce seguía meciéndose —es una gran coincidencia, pero… ¿sabes cuantos nombres pueden tener esas iniciales?

—No son solo las iniciales, John ¿no lo ves? —John esperó a que Sherlock continuara —recuerdas el contador de tu blog el número en que se detuvo…

—1895

—El año en que les asesinaron, —John puso su mejor cara de "te volviste loco", —el día que nos conocimos.

—Veintinueve de enero.

—El día que murieron —John enarcó una ceja —mira sus ropas, —John miro de nuevo aquel retrato, —un militar y un detective.

— Tú no eres un "Bow Street" Sherlock, de hecho tú no toleras a los detectives de Scotland Yard.

—No querías salir en los periódicos, necesito algo en que entretenerme —John suspiró —tómalo como unas vacaciones.

—Se me ocurren al menos diez lugares a los que me gustaría ir de vacaciones y ninguno es éste.

—Pero es interesante, quiero saber qué les ocurrió.

—Eres un maniaco, Sherlock.

John sonrió y Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa, de pronto John sintió que este lugar era otro universo, uno en el que había quedado atrás la traición de Mary, uno en el que por fin había perdonado el falso suicidio de Sherlock, un universo distinto en que de nuevo eran solo ellos, antes de que todo se volviera complejo, cuando todas las complicaciones radicaban en ellos y no había nadie más inmiscuido. Cuando su única complicación era que se perdía continuamente en los ojos grises de Sherlock, cuando Sherlock aún era solo un adicto al tabaco, antes de la boda de John, cuando Sherlock aún no había vuelto a drogarse.

— ¿Exploramos la casa?, —preguntó el detective y John sintió el espíritu de la aventura renacer en el pecho, sintió que su cuerpo dejaba atrás el cansancio que había acumulado en los últimos casos.

—Claro que sí, genio.

Pasaron el resto del día yendo y viniendo por la casa, a ratos juntos a ratos por separado, había tres habitaciones más, el salón, el comedor, la despensa, la cocina y una especie de estudio-biblioteca.

Luego cuando la noche ya caía y se iba haciendo imposible ver a pesar de las linternas, se encontraron de nuevo en la habitación principal.

— ¿Dormiremos en la camioneta? —preguntó John a Sherlock, mientras éste rebuscaba en su maleta, luego desenrolló una colchoneta de camping de tamaño regular y un par de cobijas, ahora John entendía el porqué de la monumental valija. —Si hubieras tenido la amabilidad de decirme que no nos quedaríamos en un hotel hubiera traído mi saco de dormir.

Sherlock lo miró contrariado.

— ¿Crees que la colchoneta es muy pequeña? —John lo miró, y entendió, Sherlock esperaba que durmieran juntos, no sería la primera vez, pero… pero... John recordó aquella noche en Baskerville hacía años, cuando fue incapaz de dormir, demasiado consciente del cuerpo de Sherlock apenas a un palmo de distancia —habría sido impráctico traer más equipaje, no creo que pasemos aquí más que ésta noche.

John asintió y ayudo al detective a colocar las cobijas, sacaron algunas conservas y pan que Sherlock había empaquetado y tomaron una cena frugal a la luz de sus linternas. A John le recordó su niñez, cuando durante las noches de viento, él y Harry se metían bajo una cobija con una linterna y se contaban historias de terror.

Al terminar cada uno tomó su pijama y se alejó un poco del otro para desvestirse. John dio la espalda a Sherlock y se quitó la ropa, colocándose el pijama, de frente al retrato sin rostro, fuera los árboles se movían con el viento, cuando se volvió Sherlock estaba recogiendo se traje, la camisa del pijama aún abierta, John pudo ver claramente la cicatriz que la bala de Mary había dejado en su abdomen.

Se acercó hacia la colchoneta con la linterna en la mano, forzándose a no seguir mirando a Sherlock.

— ¿Izquierda o derecha? —preguntó éste a John.

—Derecha.

Sherlock asintió y se metió bajo las cobijas, John apagó las linternas y lo siguió, el ambiente era frío y lúgubre, había corrientes de aire que traían los olores del bosque, los sonidos se filtraban, había ratones corriendo por las paredes y los árboles susurraban la canción de Sherlock, John la escuchaba claramente.

—La canción que tocabas esta mañana… —empezó a decir John, por algún motivo extraño habló en un susurro, como si no debiera perturbar la quietud inherente a aquella casa.

— ¿También la escuchas? —Sherlock susurró a su vez y se volvió entonces a mirar a John, el soldado asintió —creí que era mi imaginación.

—Es como si el sauce la tocara —John se sintió imbécil, como si hubiera dicho una tontería, pero extrañamente Sherlock asintió.

—Después de que leí de este caso simplemente no pude sacármela de la cabeza, no es ninguna canción que conozca, solo… apareció.

—Este lugar es extraño —murmuró John.

—Lo sé, —el detective frunció el ceño, John apenas veía el contorno de su rostro delineado contra la oscuridad, pero sabía qué gestos hacía Sherlock en cada situación —yo no me dejo guiar por suposiciones John, pero lo sé, hay algo en este lugar…

El silencio cayó hasta que un nuevo susurro de John lo rompió.

—Lo siento —soltó sin previo aviso.

— ¿Por qué? —John deslizó los dedos hacia el pecho de Sherlock, la camisa de su pijama seguía abierta, sintió la respiración del moreno hacerse pesada, pero no se detuvo, los dedos del doctor tocaron el lugar donde la piel se convertía en la cicatriz de una bala —ella… Mary, no tenía derecho, ¿cómo pudo?

—Ya no importa —respondió Holmes, —ella se ha ido. Ahora… —Sherlock se quedó callado, como si estuviera pensando en las palabras que iba a decir

— ¿Ahora…? —preguntó John.

—Ahora estamos juntos otra vez.

John siguió acariciando quedamente aquel lugar, apenas con la punta de los dedos, aquellas palabras implicaban tanto y no estaba seguro de querer analizar su significado, ¿Qué significaba juntos para él, qué significaba para Sherlock?

Sherlock se acercó un poco más a John y en aquel lugar, lejos del mundo, pareció correcto, John deslizó la mano hacia la espalda de Sherlock abrazándole.

Los árboles se quedaron callados, ellos sabían lo que ocurría y guardaron silencio para no perturbar el momento que se producía una vez más en aquella casa.

**IV**

John gruñó molesto, estaba tan cómodo, pero ahora la tenue luz se le filtraba por los párpados, además claro, del escándalo que una bandada de pájaros hacía en aquel momento. En Afganistán había aprendido a despertar al menor ruido, lo que era una pésima costumbre cuando ya no estabas en la guerra. Abrió los ojos y se quedó petrificado al momento.

El rostro de Sherlock estaba tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban, hacía años que estaban juntos, compartían un departamento y aun así había tantas cosas que no sabía de aquel hombre, nunca lo había visto dormir tan plácidamente, John pensó que probablemente la sensación de libertad que sentía en aquel momento, con el acurrucándose a su lado tenía que ver con estar lejos de Londres, lejos de conocidos, amigos, recuerdos, aquí eran solo ellos. John suspiró un poco, Sherlock era como una visión, el cabello rebelde le caía sobre el rostro y la dura línea de sus cejas ahora estaba relajada, se veía muy joven y John supo, en aquel momento que lo amaba, siempre lo había sabido, apenas lo conoció, pero por algún motivo siempre había sido inconsciente ante ese hecho, lo había guardado en lo más profundo y había hecho todo lo posible para evitar que saliera a flote jamás.

Pero ahora, ahí, en aquella casa en ruinas, con los arboles susurrando la canción de Sherlock y con el detective abrigado a un lado suyo, supo que nunca hubo oportunidad de escapar, que podía pasar la vida huyendo de aquello que tenía en el pecho, pero que ese sentimiento seguiría vigente, cada segundo.

Se acercó un poco más al detective intentando no despertarlo, acomodó su frente junto a la del moreno y deslizó su mano un poco por la espalda del detective. Sherlock abrió los ojos soñolientos, el gris habitual de sus pupilas era ahora azul cielo.

— ¿Tenemos que levantarnos? —preguntó a John.

—Está amaneciendo apenas —le respondió el soldado un poco tenso, esperando que Sherlock se alejara.

—Qué bueno, —Holmes se juntó aún más al cuerpo de John, y enredo sus largas piernas con las del doctor. —Se está muy bien aquí.

John no supo si se refería a estar en aquel lugar abandonado, a estar calientito cuando el frío de la madrugada aún no se había ido del todo, o si quizás hablaba de estar enroscado al cuerpo de John, el doctor se decidió por ésta última opción y dijo:

—Lo sé.

**V**

—John —el doctor gruñó en respuesta, hacía meses, años quizás que no dormía tan bien, —John —el doctor abrió los ojos con flojedad.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, su frente aún estaba pegada a la de Sherlock, sentía el cuerpo duro de haber estado horas en la misma posición, su mano aun descansaba posesivamente en la espalda del detective, sus piernas enredadas a las de su mejor amigo y una de las manos de Sherlock acariciando su hombro herido.

John intentó alejarse, demasiado consciente de como su erección matutina se clavaba en una de las piernas de Sherlock y de como la de Sherlock hacía lo propio en uno de sus muslos.

Miró a Sherlock buscando rechazo, buscando frialdad, repulsión, cualquier cosa, pero lo único que encontró lo abrumó, allí, en los ojos del detective había algo mucho más profundo, en sus ojos grises, verdes, y azules, mezclándose como esos tres colores, John vio cariño, vio amor y alcanzó a ver el mismo deseo que sentía palpitar en su bajo vientre.

—Creo que es tarde —susurró Sherlock, como si estuvieran contándose un secreto, como si fueran confidentes —tengo hambre, John.

John le sonrió.

—También tengo hambre —murmuró.

Luego Sherlock hizo algo inesperado, rozó sus labios contra los de John, no fue un beso, apenas el roce de piel sobre piel, tan leve que John sintió cosquillas, Sherlock se alejó deprisa — ¿Bien? —preguntó el detective.

—Bien —contestó John.

Sherlock se sentó sobre la colcha y John le siguió, haló una de las mochilas con conservas y sacó algunas latas, le pasó unas a John y abrió una para él, algunas rebanadas de pan de caja, y un par de botellas de agua.

John miró su reloj, las doce del mediodía.

— ¿Cómo pudimos dormir tantas horas? —Preguntó a Sherlock y mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido le dijo —dijiste que no comías cuando trabajabas.

—Te lo dije ayer, estamos de vacaciones.

—Solo a alguien tan retorcido como tú se le podrían ocurrir unas vacaciones como éstas. ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?

—Pues hay un río que corre, al otro extremo de la propiedad, quizás pudiéramos darnos un baño —a John de pronto se le quedó la boca seca, bebió un poco de agua, una imagen del rostro de Sherlock chorreando agua le cruzó por la mente, sacudió la cabeza —también quiero rebuscar en el jardín y en la biblioteca.

—De acuerdo —murmuró John.

Luego de terminar el parco desayuno, los hombres salieron al patio los árboles seguían arrullándose con la canción de Sherlock. Con un cambio de ropa en la mano se dirigieron hacia el río. Era una corriente tranquila, sin mucha fuerza el frescor de la madrugada se había ido y el sol brillaba fuertemente. John dejó sus zapatos a un lado y se acercó a la orilla, el agua le mojó los pies, estaba fría, e hizo que la piel de los brazos se le erizara, pero, nada como ver a Sherlock desnudándose unos metros más allá para que se erizara el resto del cuerpo.

El detective, vestido solamente con un bóxer se subió a una piedra un poco más allá y miró hacia el caudal.

— ¿Crees que sea lo bastante hondo como para tirar un clavado? —John tenía la vista clavada en la corriente, no quería mirar, no quería.

—Supongo que sí, parece profundo —luego desvió la vista hacia Sherlock y de nuevo al agua — ¿sabes nadar?

—Claro que se nadar, Watson.

Dicho esto se lanzó hacia el río, John lo miró, el cuerpo atlético, ¿cómo hacía aquel hombre para mantenerse en forma? La superficie del río se rompió cuando la cabeza de Sherlock emergió, con el cabello completamente pegado al cráneo y el rostro de pintura neoclásica cubierto de gotas de agua.

— ¿Qué pasa Watson, el soldado le tiene miedo al agua?

John apretó las manos en los costados, no iba a permitir que ese presuntuoso le hablara en ese tono, él era un Capitán de Ejército. Comenzó a desvestirse mirando fijamente a Sherlock.

—Eres un bocazas —John subió hacia la piedra desde la que Sherlock se había lanzado y se lanzó hacia el río. No tenía ni de lejos la elegancia innata de Sherlock, pero aun así era atlético.

Sherlock reía como un niño y John lo acompañó. Años, habían pasado años, desde que había sido tan feliz, años desde que había visto feliz a Sherlock.

—No está mal —Sherlock lo miraba, de las pestañas del detective pendían gotas de agua —para un anciano.

— ¿Anciano?

—Lo parecías con tu tonto bigote, —John entornó los ojos, Sherlock siempre se cuidaba de mencionar su bigote, de hecho, Sherlock siempre se cuidaba de mencionar cualquier cosa que pudiera recordarle a Mary, pero ahora las nubes de tormenta parecían muy lejanas, ahí en aquel lugar ausente del mundo, no había nada de malo, en recordar a Mary, ellos, habían salido adelante, seguían siendo amigos, eran… algo. John no se atrevió a ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento, pero sonrió —solo te faltaba tu tonto bastón y serías el abuelo Watson.

John soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, era estúpido —concedió John —aun así estás en problemas, Holmes.

Se zambulló en el agua clara, vio como Sherlock comenzaba a nadar hacia la orilla, pero John era más rápido, le dio alcance y tomándolo por la cintura lo jaló hacia abajo.

Bajo el agua los sonidos morían, los árboles dejaron de cantar la canción de Sherlock, el pelo de Sherlock flotaba alrededor de su cabeza, en sus ojos bailaba la risa, tanto tiempo de sufrimiento y ahora todo parecía en su lugar, todo era tan simple en realidad.

**VI**

Caminaban por el jardín, Sherlock en ropa de deporte, John vestido de mezclilla. El moreno marchó directo hacia el sauce, pero no había nada que ver en aquel árbol.

— ¿Sherlock? —preguntó John, el detective acariciaba la superficie rugosa de la corteza. — ¿aun escuchas la música? —Sherlock asintió ante aquella pregunta. — ¿de dónde crees que viene?

—De los árboles, —luego se volvió y miró alrededor, —sé que es una tontería John, pero creo que los árboles, saben —John se quedó callado —creo que saben lo que ocurrió aquí.

—En el remoto caso de que los árboles tuvieran ese tipo de conciencia, Sherlock, no explica como sabes tú la canción.

—No —respondió Sherlock.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa, rumbo a la biblioteca.

Un aura de tristeza se sentía en aquella habitación.

—Siento —murmuró John, sin saber muy bien como continuar —que algo malo pasó.

—También yo.

La luz menguaba de nuevo, se habían levantado tarde y perdido mucho tiempo en el río, de alguna manera pasar otra noche en aquella casona se sentía como un triunfo, así que ambos obviaron ese hecho.

Sherlock caminó por las estanterías que cubrían las paredes, los libros eran una causa perdida, los nombres de los lomos se habían perdido mucho tiempo atrás. Había telarañas colgando desde todos los ángulos y los ratones habían carcomido mucho del papel que había en aquel lugar, aun así sobre el escritorio era distinguible un tintero, algo que probablemente había sido papel y una alfombra de la que solo quedaban trozos. Por una ventana rota se había colado la rama de un árbol que había sembrado de hojas el piso y el viento había acarreado tierra y basura.

Sherlock sacaba libros al azar intentado encontrar algo interesante, John por su parte se acercó al escritorio, había algo guardado en aquellos cajones, no sabía cómo, pero lo sabía.

Sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo abrió el cajón de encima, abandonado un libro del que muchas de las hojas se habían desprendido.

Sherlock se acercó, pero el tiempo, la luz menguante y la caligrafía no ayudaban a descifrar las palabras.

—Es un diario —murmuró John.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Cada página tiene una fecha diferente.

—Vamos a la habitación —dijo Sherlock —ahí están las linternas.

Volvieron a la habitación. El detective miraba las inscripciones a la luz de las lámparas, a pesar de que fuera aún no había oscurecido, dentro de la casa la luz crepuscular ya no bastaba.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dice.

—Dice enero de 1895 —dijo John apuntando la parte superior de la hoja que Sherlock intentaba descifrar.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Cuando estudias medicina tienes que aprender a descifrar letras peores que esa.

Sherlock le entregó entonces el diario a John, muchas de las anotaciones se habían perdido, había aquí y allá referencias a la guerra, planes, cosas irrelevantes para el universo, y de las que las personas buscamos dejar constancia. John tomó la libreta.

—El día se perdió, pero estoy bastante seguro que el resto de la fecha dice enero de 1895 —luego John comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Apenas puedo creer que haya pasado un año desde que llegamos a esta casa, me he sentido en mi hogar, por fin, he sido tan feliz después de tantos años, después de los horrores de la guerra y de lo roto que me encontraba cuando le conocí, él me ha sanado, ha vuelto a mi vida gris los colores, recuerdo tantas veces que deseé morir en el campo de batalla y después, cuando me hirieron, ¿cuantas veces que pensé en terminar con mi vida?, acabar por fin con el vacío que me consumía sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, y peor aún, sin que quisiera hacer nada._

_Luego el vino a mí, por casualidad, nunca había creído en el destino, pero qué otra cosa podría ser si no fue el destino quien nos unió, ahora que todo parece intenso, que la vida tiene colores de vuelta, nada puede salir mal._

—Es el diario del soldado —murmuró John mirando a Sherlock, el detective asintió. El doctor no pudo evitar sentirse aludido, así era como él se sentía cuando encontró a Sherlock.

Las letras después de aquello estaban borrosas, así que John pasó las páginas más adelante.

—15 de enero 1985 —leyó John en otra página visible.

_Es tan impresionante, completamente impresionante, algunas veces él simplemente me hace sentir como un idiota, pero caray de que otra manera puede sentirse alguien como yo. Claro que soy un militar, no soy un ignorante, pero él es una especie de semidiós…_

— ¿Un semidiós? —Murmuró Sherlock — ¿qué clase de tontería es esa?

—Tú no lo entiendes, —respondió el doctor —lo que se siente cuando te encuentras a alguien tan extraordinario.

—Si lo entiendo, tú eres extraordinario —John levantó la vista hacia el detective con el signo de pregunta marcado en cada una de las arrugas del rostro.

— ¿Yo?

—Por supuesto, nunca dejas de sorprenderme, cuando creo que vas a reaccionar de determinada manera siempre reaccionas de manera completamente diferente, nunca sé que debo esperar de ti.

John frunció el ceño y siguió buscando entre las anotaciones había una el día veintinueve de enero. John leyó.

_El día de hoy nos vio, mientras nos besábamos bajo el sauce una de las buenas y piadosas gentes que viven en los alrededores de la posada. Habíamos procurado ser cuidadosos, la mentira de que éramos parientes y de que él debía cuidarme ya que yo estaba lisiado y un poco loco luego de la guerra ahora se ha difuminado. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que vengan por nosotros._

— ¿De que vengan por nosotros? —repitió John sin entender.

—Ellos eran una pareja. —John miró a Sherlock y luego al retrato sin rostros que era nada más que una sombra a causa de la oscuridad acuciante.

— ¿Y…?

—En 1800 era un delito ser gay…

John rebuscó al final de las páginas de aquel diario, no quería saber que había pasado después de esa aciaga anotación, quería llegar al final, al final feliz, aun y cuando sabía que no había un final feliz, Sherlock había dicho que los encontraron muertos.

John volvió las páginas una tras otra de vuelta hasta las últimas letras, y éstas eran aún más aciagas que las anteriores.

_Él está hablando sobre suicidio, por principio me escandalicé, no por mí, yo lo he pensado antes, sino por él, ¿cómo el mundo podría permitir que algo tan vehemente y maravilloso se extinga por ser incomprendido? Le hice saber que podríamos huir, ahora, dejarlo todo atrás, tomar unas cuantas pertenencias y huir, pero él tiene razón, a donde quiera que vayamos será lo mismo._

_Miro por la ventana y él está bajo el sauce, sé que está llorando. Siento el dolor latir en el pecho y todo lo que quisiera es tomarlo conmigo y evitarle cualquier desazón, el habló sobre veneno, pero me parece poco decoroso, a pesar de todo sigo siendo un soldado. Mi arma está en el cajón, es solo un arma, él se ha deshecho de la suya. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que uno tendrá que morir primero. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que deberé ver como él se mata, porque no puedo permitir que él me vea a mí, porque sé el dolor que yo sufriré al perderlo y no puedo permitir que él sienta ese dolor._

_Ha dicho que se pegará un tiro en la sien, he pensado en ello, creo que yo me daré en el abdomen, será mucho más dramático, pero me dará oportunidad de seguir consciente un tiempo más, lanzaré el arma al lago, así nadie pensará que fue un suicido y podrán sepultarnos en la iglesia, sé que él, por algún motivo nunca dejó de creer en Dios, quizás nos perdonen haber sido sodomitas, pero nunca nos perdonarían ser suicidas, si no encuentran el arma espero que crean que alguien más nos mató._

_Lo haremos al atardecer, antes de que los guardias lleguen, bajo el sauce. Fue ahí donde le juré que estaría con él siempre, parece correcto cumplir mi promesa en ese lugar._

**VII**

John y Sherlock se metieron en silencio dentro de la colchoneta, ninguno dijo nada, incluso no tuvieron ánimos para comer, solo se desvistieron y se acurrucaron.

— ¿Es eso lo que te molesta, tiene algo que ver con tus creencias? —Preguntó Sherlock, John le miró, estaba recostado boca arriba, mirando el techo, — ¿es por eso que te molesta que la gente piense que eres gay?

—No soy gay —respondió John.

—Creí…

—Sí, me gustan los hombres —respondió John, —en algunas ocasiones, algunos hombres en particular, en general prefiero a las mujeres. —luego de un silencio preguntó: — ¿Qué hay de ti?

Sherlock hizo un sonido de desagrado y John sonrió.

— ¿De mí?

—Hemos sido… —John intentó encontrar una palabra que describiera lo que ellos eran pero no la encontró así que se decantó por lo más genérico —compañeros, —Sherlock se removió inquieto —por años y yo aún no estoy seguro de lo que tú eres.

—Soy Sherlock.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Importa?

—No en realidad —dijo John luego de un momento.

—Nunca lo intenté —murmuró el detective —no parecía importante, al menos hasta que te conocí. E incluso ahora, no creo que sea gay, no siento… atracción por ningún otro hombre o mujer. Ninguna otra persona.

—Atracción… —repitió John y se quedó pensativo.

—Claro Watson, atracción. —Sherlock acercó su cuerpo al del doctor.

John se amoldó al detective, lo acarició, se preguntó por qué vivía siempre con miedo de permitirse sentir. Él no era psicólogo, pero aun así sabía que tenía algo que ver con sus padres y la forma en que reaccionaron cuando Harry se fue, ellos nunca lo aceptaron así que John sepultó cualquier sentimiento que pudiera ser considerado fuera de línea por sus padres y se aferró a vivir la vida que ellos deseaban.

Después, tantos años después, incluso ahora que habían pasado años desde que sus padres murieron John continuaba siendo tan constreñido en cuestiones de atracción.

— ¿Estás bien? —murmuró el detective luego de un rato al ver que el doctor seguía en silencio.

—Sí.

Sherlock retrocedió un poco, pensando que quizás había molestado a John. El doctor sacudió un poco la cabeza.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—No quiero abrumarte.

—No estoy abrumado Sherlock, es solo que… es obvio que algo pasaba con nosotros, desde el principio, aun así nunca hablamos de ello y luego… pasaron tantas cosas —no había necesidad de nombrarlas — y ahora…estamos aquí hablando de esos dos hombres que se suicidaron porque no podían estar juntos y es… estaba pensando en cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

—Mucho —respondió Sherlock.

El silencio los absorbió de nuevo.

Fuera el viento corría, se estrellaba contra las ventanas, John estaba adormilado y las caricias descuidadas que Sherlock le prodigaba en el pecho eran como un arrullo, pero aun así era consciente de que los árboles cantaban la canción de Sherlock, más fuerte que en ningún otro momento.

— ¿Crees —murmuró Sherlock —que de alguna manera fuimos nosotros?

— ¿Como una especie de vida pasada? —Sherlock asintió contra su pecho —el hombre que aseguró que el amor era la carcoma de la sociedad —se burló John —ahora piensa que las almas gemelas existen.

—No puedes negar que hay algo extraño en este lugar.

—No —respondió John.

Los árboles siguieron susurrando, movidos por el aire, la noche seguía avanzando y ellos seguían hablando en voz baja, se sentía en el ambiente un cierto aire de melancolía.

—John… —Sherlock se removió un poco hasta quedar mirándole intensamente. John se acomodó en consecuencia, uno frente al otro —te quiero.

El soldado le acarició quedamente el rostro, las mejillas, de las esquinas de los ojos de Sherlock rodaron un par de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Los imaginas John? —El soldado frunció las cejas sin comprender —a ellos —Sherlock se mordió los labios antes de continuar. —prefirieron morir juntos antes de que les separaran. Es… —Sherlock hizo un ademán que abarcó su pecho, pero no hubo palabras.

John asintió, él sabía lo que era, él había intentado en alguna ocasión, con resultados desastrosos, vivir separado de Sherlock. Él había creído en más de una ocasión que había perdido a Sherlock y la forma en que esa creencia le había destrozado había sido abrumadora. Pero ahora estaba ahí, junto a él, frágil y vulnerable, más que nunca antes y John no iba a cometer el mismo error otra vez, iba a aceptar, por fin, lo que sentía, todo el amor y el dolor que aquello le había causado y le causaba aun e iba a permitirse tomarlo, pues la vida un día, la de uno y otro terminaría y cuando ese momento llegara, quería estar seguro de poder tomar esa resolución con la calma del que no dejó ninguna oportunidad en el camino.

Se acercó un poco más a Sherlock y tomó sus labios despacio.

—Un día ya no estaremos juntos —susurró el detective contra sus labios.

—Falta mucho tiempo —susurró John, —falta mucho tiempo para eso.

— ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

—Solo creo…, creo que si estamos juntos ahora, quizás sigamos estando juntos después, es una cuestión de confianza.

—Mycroft dijo que tenías problemas de confianza.

—Sí, eso es cierto, pero confío en ti, ¿no te dijo Mycroft eso? —susurró el militar recordando aquella vez que el mayor de los Holmes le secuestró.

Sherlock sonrió en la oscuridad, John se acercó tomó el labio inferior de Sherlock y lo acarició con su lengua, el corazón casi se salió del pecho del militar, retumbaba contra sus costillas a ritmo desbocado, el sabor de Sherlock, le llenaba y todo en lo que John podía pensar era en penetrar su boca con la lengua.

El doctor se irguió un poco más para tener un mejor ángulo y el detective se aferró a sus hombros. La lengua de John recorrió otra vez el labio y luego lo tomó y succionó lentamente entre los suyos, el detective arqueó la espalda con placer, John entendió aquello como una invitación para continuar.

Presionó los labios más fuerte contra Sherlock. En la culminación del beso la lengua de John ni siquiera necesito invitación, simplemente siguió adelante ocupándose de la lengua sedosa y la boca húmeda del detective.

Cuando se retiró un poco, buscando un ángulo desde el cual apoderarse del cuello de Sherlock lo que vio le dejó impactado, el moreno con los labios entreabiertos, húmedos e hinchados era una visión celestial, el doctor apenas pudo contenerse, se abalanzó contra el cuello mordió cada centímetro mientras las manos del hombre le tomaban por el cabello evitando que se alejara, sin duda al día siguiente habría moretones por todos lados, pero en aquel momento ninguno se quejó por la rudeza inherente al momento.

Las ropas simplemente desaparecieron. ¿Quién despojó a quién, acaso es importante? Siguieron besándose hasta que John llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca del otro, Sherlock lo lamió con deleite, solo para momentos después sentir ese dedo penetrándole.

—John…

Las uñas de Sherlock hacían surcos en la espalda del militar, aquellos araños dejarían marca, pero John solo podía suspirar cada vez que sentía aquel dolor, qué importaba mientras él pudiera seguir dibujando el rastro de lunares que Sherlock tenía en el cuello, mientras él pudiera seguir bombeando en su interior con sus dedos, mientras Sherlock siguiera susurrando su nombre.

—John —lloriqueó Sherlock, John sentía que iba a explotar —John…—levantó la vista, los ojos encendidos de Sherlock le devolvieron la mirada, había una promesa tan profunda en sus pupilas de colores, que no pudo resistirse, aun y cuando era Sherlock el que suplicaba y se retorcía por la intrusión, aun y cuando era Sherlock quien estaba bajo el peso de John, el militar supo que era el otro hombre quien tenía el poder, supo que iría al fin del mundo, al cielo, al infierno, la tierra y los siete mares a cambio de la promesa de sus ojos nublados —Jhonny…por favor.

—Lo haré Sherlock —murmuró mientras acomodaba las piernas de su amante ligeramente abiertas, se amoldó en torno a la entrada de Sherlock y empujó lentamente. Sherlock apretaba los ojos muy fuerte, los labios eran una línea blanquecina, apretados también, una de sus manos estrujaba la almohada de John, la otra una esquina de la manta con que se cubrían. De sus ojos corrían lágrimas hacia las sienes. —Dime que estás bien —dijo John con un susurro.

—Solo no te retires, —respondió el detective abriendo los ojos —solo no te detengas.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—Podrías hacer lo que quisieras conmigo.

—No dejes de mirarme —exigió John mientras empujaba un poco más. Sherlock luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y fijos en John. John por su parte luchaba por ir despacio.

Las embestidas fueron lentas, por principio los únicos sonidos que podían escuchar eran los quejidos un poco dolorosos de Sherlock, y de fondo, la canción de Sherlock susurrada por los árboles de los alrededores y que se estrellaba contra los vidrios.

Cuando por enésima vez John abandonaba el cuerpo de Sherlock y este lo siguió en busca de la fricción supo que el dolor había pasado. Arremetió fuertemente contra el detective y este gritó una maldición. John sonrió y salió de nuevo, luego se empujó dentro con ímpetu.

—Dios John.

El doctor tomó ritmo, las envestidas profundas, las pieles chocando con potencia, el sudor corriéndoles por el cuerpo a causa de lo sofocado de la habitación, fuera el viento había arreciado, los árboles gritaban la canción de Sherlock, los ventanales se estremecían y los gemidos de placer del detective se mezclaban con los de esfuerzo de John, imponiéndose a todo aquel barullo.

—John… mi John, mío… siempre… solo mío —balbuceaba Sherlock.

John tomó el miembro de Sherlock con su mano en busca de hacerlo llegar, sabiéndose incapaz de soportar más tiempo.

—Solo tuyo, siempre, siempre —dijo John sosteniendo las piernas de Sherlock evitando que se moviera, buscando más profundidad, y acariciando con fuerza al detective.

—John, oh Dios, Johnny.

John sintió a Sherlock correrse en su mano y pulsar en torno suyo con la fuerza del orgasmo, el militar no pudo más, se dejó ir, con un gruñido ronco susurró —Sherlock —mientras se vaciaba dentro de su amante, luego se derrumbó.

Afuera los árboles se quedaron en silencio, el viento se detuvo y todo quedó en calma.

**VIII**

Cuando la mañana llegó encontró a John mirando a Sherlock, el sol se coló por la ventana variando los matices de la estancia. John había dormido algunas horas, sin embargo, despertó muy temprano, cuando el alba no era nada más que una promesa por llegar. Miró con atención el tono cambiante de la piel de aquel hombre imposible con cada una de las luces del alba, puso total atención en como el albor arrancaba matices a su piel de mármol y su cabello negro.

Cuando Sherlock despertó, John no pudo hacer más que sonreír, podría vivir de esa manera, mirando despertar a Sherlock cada día.

Luego de un beso fugaz ambos se dispusieron a partir, empacaron las pocas cosas que quedaban, y se dispusieron a abandonar aquel lugar.

Al salir al jardín Sherlock se acercó al sauce, mirando fijamente sus ramas ahora quietas, todos los árboles parecían tranquilos, no susurraban, la canción de Sherlock se había perdido ya ni siquiera el viento les acompañaba.

—Los árboles lo sabían —dijo Sherlock a John mientras pasaba su mano por la corteza.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Tú lo escuchaste, ellos podían oírnos, sabían que veníamos.

John asintió, mientras Sherlock le sonreía.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —le preguntó.

—Si ellos fuimos nosotros eso quiere decir que siempre hemos estado juntos, no importa que el juego termine John, todo volverá a empezar y nosotros volveremos a encontrarnos, no importa las circunstancias o el momento, estaremos juntos de nuevo.

John asintió, podía sin duda vivir con esa certeza. Tomó la mano del detective y juntos se encaminaron hacia la verja oxidada.

**Author's Note:**

> Fue un largo camino hasta llegar aquí ¿verdad?, espero que hayan disfrutado y no olviden hacérmelo saber en un comment, ha ustedes les toma un minuto y a mi me hace feliz por días.


End file.
